User blog:Dimetrodongold/What would you like to see if they made a third game?
If you have been reading through the New Bonus Data Coming Soon blog, you'll know that they're planning on making a third Fossil Fighters game. Well I wanna know what you'd like to see. There are a bunch of things on GameFAQS.com, but I'm not putting them just yet. Here are my ideas: New Vivosaurs I want *Sarco *B-Zino New features I want *Being able to make copies of Unlockable Vivosaurs *Maximum rank of 25 *Vivosaurs improving faster *Being able to change your clothes *New Range *Your character being able to talk New fossil rocks and cleaning things I want *Triangle shaped rock *'X' shaped rock *Giant fossils being slightly bigger *A hammer that's extra strong, but also deals the least damage to fossils New Dig Sites I want *Icy Lake *Crystal Caverns *Mecha-Jungle GameFAQS.com ideas (The best of the best!) Features *Some sort of Money Sink, other than having to just wait for a Miraculous fossil to appear in the shop *Purchasing Donation Points *The Reserves actually are Reserves. IE available for switch-in. * (If it comes out on 3DS) Continues the trend of Double-Sided Fossils, by making 3D fossils, so you have to have the 3D on to clean them properly *Make the multi- and giant Dropping Fossils worth more than normal ones *More team arrangements, like four on the bench and one out, so you can wipe through enemies with Solo Power Vivosaurs *Secret garden; makes more areas of Dig Sites with exclusive Vivosaurs appear. Available by donating certain amounts of money to some NPCs *Combining Vivosaurs (I actually don't like this idea, as it would take dozens of sprites for the creators of the game, and there are so many Vivosaurs available that the possibilities of combining are nearly endless) List of new Vivosaurs (Unlockables excluded) *Jengis *Yuranno *Dynamo *Keskus *B-Raptor *Drypto *Avim *Caudix *Dromo *Steno *Junga *Enigmo *Gallim *Struthim *Garudim *Plateo *Lufeng *Anchi *Masso *Bachi *Xenon *Huelcho *Merus *Wuerho *Miraga *Cedo *Pola *Min *Sotho *Burra *Tugo *Vela *Diablo *Kosmo *Rhyncus *Thalmo *Clidus *Uinthath *Durus *Basilo *Argentis *Inki *Lania *Rutio *Sarco (WOAH! I never knew my idea was used by someone else already! This one's for the Sarcosuchus, though, and mine is based on Sarcosaurus.) *Caulus *Ery *Lecthys *Gotus *Megura Vivosaurs (Aything RELATING to Vivosaurs) *New group called Ornithomimids Cleaning 'n Dig Sites *Bonehenge Dig Site buit by the people who used to live on the island * Actual new fossil shapes, like Spiral (Spoiler alert: I mentioned a Spiral Fossil in my fan fiction, and it will play an important part in one day soon.), X, Maze, Skull, etc. * Rearrange some of the fossils so they better resemble the Vivosaur inside * Fortifier; A consumable which raises the durability of the expposed parts of a fossil. Use it to clean the last few bits without doing any damage. * Crystal fossil/Black fossil: Found in a Glorious or Ominous Fossil Rock, although usually acting like a stronger Silver Fossil, certain Vivosaurs will gain elemental shifts to Holy or Devil (Depends on fossil), both of which are strong against each other (Kinda like Dark and Light). They will also gain an appearance change to match the new alignment. * Add fossils like the Evelution Fossil so any Vivosaur can be given the Legendary Element. Battles, Status Effects, and Elements *Medal Trainer: For a fee, this character can take up to five of your Dino Medals and train them; They will gain Battle Points at the same rate you do when you battle. *G-Class Vivosaurs; Colossosaurs: Now here we've got something a little long. So, there's going to be these special Boss Battles against special G-Class Vivosaurs, primal Behemoths with massive Life Points and multiple turns per round (Sounds a little overpowered, I know, but this isn't my idea here.), balanced by the fact that they're so big you can battle 'em three on one. Would also have appearances based on the terrain/area you're in. For example, a forest Collosaur would have trees growing on its back. A volcano Collosaur would have coal-black skin and glowing magma spouts. Naturally, the new villains would be after them. * Have the Lelegendary Element actually have an impact on the Element Circle, instead of it just being Neutral. * Enfeeble: New Status Effect; Decreases Attack. Icon is a broken sword. * Weaken: New Status Effect; Decreases Defense. Icon is a cracked shield. * Burden: New Status Effect; Decreases Accuracy. Icon is a 6-Ton weight. * Target Lock: New Skill; FP cost is not mentioned, but if used, the Vivosaur's next attack is guaranteed to hit. * Sharpen: New Skill; FP cost is not mentioned, but if used, the Vivosaur's Critical Rate increases for a turn. Trophies Ah, the last thing I'm gonna put here. One idea says something about trophies, which are like awards for doing certain things in the game. Here is a list: * Hero of_____ Island: Complete the game. *Clean Freak: Clean 5,000 fossils by hand. *Battle Master: Awarded for reaching max rank (Not getting all Vivos to maximum rank, just your character.). *Fossil Finder: Revive all Vivosaurs (Only head needed, unlockables excluded). *Super Fossil Finder: Find all fossil parts (Giant Fossil Rocks and Curious Fossil Rocks excluded) *Masked Maniac: Collect all masks. *Fashion Plate: Collect all outfits. *Dedictated Designer: Collect all furniture. *Mega Millionare: Acquire one million coins. *Benevolent Benefactor: Acquire ten thousand Donation Points. *Dropping Devotee: Trade one hundred fifty Dropping Fossils. *Evolutionare: Evolve on Vivosaur of each Elemental Type. *Collector of Cuteness: Get all plushies. *Titan Tamer: Defeat all Collososaurs. *Heroic Helper: Complete all Sidequests. *Ludicrous Legend: Get all Vivosaurs to max Rank, then battle the guardians (The hardest battle of all) to unlock them. You are then rewarded with this trophy. Category:Blog posts